2013 Auckland 'Super" One day tournament
< work in progress...> Report The tournament had 29 people attend, not too bad for our first one day event. We organised this tournament partly just to get together again and play, partly to see how a one day event worked, but mostly to get our three strong players together. Kevin had been here for several years with no serious competition Special division The 'Special' division was fantastically strong by NZ standards. The first round featured Kevin Lui and Laris Du against the professionals, Kim Jin Hun (3d) and Kim Hye LIm (2d). Perhaps the pros were handicaped by lack of sleep (just 4 hours after a 20-hr trip from Korea to Taiwan to NZ), Kevin and Laris both won giving a great start to the home team. Round 2 saw Kevin play Hyunwoo, a match we have long anticipated. It was an exciting fighting game with Kevin prevailing. Ming Zhou recorded it, I will publish the record when I get it from him. Laris Du won too and the locals were looking really good. In round 3 Kim Jin Hun, professional 3dan, was too good for Laris, but Kevin continued winning. "I've been really lucky" he said after yet again capturing a large group. - Yeah right!. The fourth round evened things up. Kevin could not manage a fourth win, but his earlier wins gave him the victory by superior SOS - just ahead of Lee Seung Yub, Kim JIn Hun and Kim Jin Woo. It was great watching them play - when I had time between playing myself and organising. Their play is so flexible and resourceful, also violent and deadly with lots of large kos. They are also very comfortable playing in byo-yomi. (Lesson to tournament organisers - expect pro games to take much longer, or forbid byo-yomi. We had planned 5 rounds, and would have managed this with the main division, but when we had all finished the pro's were only half way through their games. Still, it gave us a good chance to watch them :-). - slightly edited Main Division While I was playing in this, most of my attention was on organising the draws, and in my spare time I was watching the special division players. When we got to the last round I had to look to find who were playing for first place and I didn't notice any crowd around the game - sorry Doyoung and Robyn, The win went to Robyn. Very well done Robyn, Doyoung seems to have got a lot stonger since Hyunwoo has been staying with him. Beginners Division We had a small beginner section with just 4 players. we started with grading rounds - even games so we could judge the player's strengths - then a handicap tournament. (Lesson for tournament organisers, make sure the tournament format is well understood, especially when the people are new to the tournament scene) Contestents:Do Yeong, Lavonne Grierson, Seung Woo Kwon Shervonne Grierson Shervonne Grierson won the grading rounds, Do Yeong won the handicap tournament.Congratulations to you both. Here is Shervonne's take on the tournament: ---- Original invitation If you are in or around Auckland we have a super tournament this weekend. The aim was to try a one day tournament and to get our top players together and watch the fun. Kevin Lui, Laris Du and Hyunwoo Kim - all very strong, all undefeated in NZ. It will be a treat to watch them play... ... Then Byungdoo Lee turned up with 4 young Koreans who have been studying to become professional, while they are holidaying here they will join in. ... And Hyunwoo's brother - who's professional - happens to be visiting ... with a couple of friends who are also professional... And they will join in too. Fortunately Hyunwoo and Doyoung have obtained sponsorship from the Korean Restaurant association, the Korean Society of Auckland and the Korean Women's association. We have a professional level tournament here! With sponsorship! We are having a separate division for the very strong players - so there is a better chance than normal for us mere mortals. We are also having a beginner's division with 9x9 boards. Come along and join, or just come to watch, bring your children if they can play. We've never had such a strong field. Venue: Korean Community centre, 5 Argus Pl, Hillcrest, Auckland. Very near the North Shore Events centre. Time: 9am to 6pm Entry fee - Special division (over 6 dan) $20 - Main division (below 6 dan) $20 - Beginner $5 Auck category:Auckland category:tournaments